Secret Love The twins
by hellbell81
Summary: Bonus chapter from just after the twins are born. Just a short conversation between Jak and Keira over dinner, and while feeding the babies, discussing getting married. R


**Just a little scene between Jak and Keira just after having the twins in Secret Love.**

* * *

Jak walked into the apartment he and Keira lived in above her garage in the stadium section of Haven City. The smell of cooking and babies filled his nostrils as he breathed in, and looked around the comfortable living room, a big comfy couch in the centre in front of a television, a chair to the side of it, a coffee table sat on a large rug in the middle of the room, magazines and empty coffee cups and baby bottles scattered on it. Jak smiled when his gaze landed on two baskets on stands sat just outside the kitchen door. "Hey baby" he quietly shouted as he sat down to take his boots off.

Keira's head popped around the kitchen door frame, she beamed at him "Hi handsome, good day?" she enquired

"Same crap, different day, you know the drill..." he sighed getting up "...How were the twins?" he asked going over to them and peering down at them.

"Good as gold, well mostly...Anya likes to wind her brother up" she giggled

Jak laughed "Hello there my little Prince and Princess, I hope you've been good for Mama" he smiled leaning down to kiss each one on the forehead, each one twitching slightly but not waking, he took one more look at them and wandered into the kitchen "So what we having for dinner?" he asked

"Just pasta and sauce" Keira aswered while stood at the stove stirring some sauce in a pan

Jak walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder then resting his chin on it "Smells good" he stated

"Taste" Keira said, removing the spoon from the pan, blowing it slightly and then holding it to Jak's lips for him to taste

Jak slurped some sauce off the spoon and tasted it "Good, but I wasn't referreing to the food when I said smells good" he teased kissing her shoulder and neck

Keira giggled and put the spoon back in the pan, turning around in Jaks arms she hung her arms over his shoulders and looked up into his eyes "I've missed you today" she smiled standing on tiptoes and kissing him gently on the lips.

Jak smiled "I missed you too, I love you" he brought his hands up to cup her face gently and kissed her deeply.

After a few minutes of kissing, Jaks hands started roaming, so did Keira's until she suddenley pulled away and pushed him back "Right enough, or the dinner will spoil" she giggled

"Oh, I was just starting to enjoy myself" Jak whined

Keira laughed as he pulled his bottom lip out playfully and turned back to the now bubbling sauce, she began stiring again as Jak once again wrapped his arms around her "Why don't you go have a shower while I finish this off" she said

Jak nodded and quicky turned her face so he could kiss her again "Ok baby, I won't be long" he smiled going back through the lounge taking another look at his sleeping children as he went.

* * *

A while later Jak and Keira sat at the kitchen table eating their dinner, Keira looked across at Jak and smiled "So were'd he put you today?" she asked

"Giant pain in the ass had me all over the place, dead town, pumping station even out at the strip mine" he said annoyed

Keira nodded "How many times have you asked to be put on city patrols only?" she asked frowning

"Every day since I found out you were pregnant...he just keeps saying I'm needed on the front lines, I don't know why, nothings happening, it takes more time to get to the location than it does to do a sweep" he sighed finishing his dinner and taking his dish to the sink "You finished?" he asked Keira nodded so he picked her dish up and washed them, pouring them both a glass of water before he went back to the table, he handed one to Keira and sat back down "So tell me, how does Anya at six weeks old manage to wind Taj up?" he smiled

Keira laughed "I dunno, she just does...its like she'll wake up start crying, notice Taj is still asleep so she'll cry louder and wake him"

"Just like her mother huh?" Jak laughed

Keira smiled and got up going over to him and sitting on his lap "You laugh now, but wait until they start walking and they've got your energy, because it won't be me chasing them around" she laughed

Jak curled his arms around her and rested his head on her chest "I can't wait for them to start walking and talking"

"Oh...I nearly forgot...Sig called earlier, he asked for the twins head messurements, what would he want them for?" she asked looking down at Jak

"Probably for their crowns" Jak shrugged

Keira gasped "I completely forgot that their Prince and Princess, but surely their too young for a crown?" she said

Jak looked up "I've no idea, I don't remember what it was like to be a prince, I don't know if I had one or not...we'll find out when we go to Spargus next week" he said

"When are we going to Spargus?" Keira asked confussed

Jak smiled "Didn't I mention it..." Keira shook her head "...Well before the twins were born I booked a couple of weeks leave, so I could help you with them and get them settled, but they were like six weeks early and I had that week and half off while they were still in the hospital, so I thought they'd just move my leave forward, so I just forgot about it until Ashelin mentioned it the other day" he explained

"So they just let you have that time off and paid you for it, without taking any leave off you?" Keira asked

Jak nodded "Yea, she said it was a family emergency and she couldn't expect me to go out on patrol while my new born babies were in hospital" he said

"Wow, thats actually really nice of her" Keira said turning as she heard a baby starting to grumble "Looks like its supper time" she kissed Jak and got off his lap going over to the fridge and pulling two bottles out, she walked over to the counter and dropped them into the bottle warmer, turning it on before turning back to Jak "Which one do you want?" she asked

"I'll have Taj today" Jak answered getting up and going to see to his children.

A few minutes later Keira wandered into the living room with two bottles and two bibs, Jak was on the sofa a baby in each arm, they looked up at him as he talked to them.

Keira smiled as she sat down next to him "What are you talking to them about?" she asked

"Just about Spargus and their Uncle Sig" he beamed "Your right about Anya winding Taj up" he chuckled

Keira wrapped a bib around each baby and then took Anya off Jak and settle back to feed her, Jak did the same with Taj "So do we need to take the twins to see the Precursors while were in Spargus?" Keira asked

Jak nodded "And I thought we could get married while were there" he grinned looking up from his son for a second

Keira's eyes went wide "But I haven't organized anything, I haven't got a dress or anything" she said

"Well I've told Sig my plans so he's organizing the party, and he said theres a great dress maker in Spargus who would make you a dress..." He looked back at his son who was starting to fill up, he took the teet out his mouth and gently rested his head on his shoulder patting and rubbing his back "...Also I've spoken to your father, Daxter and Tess and organized for them to come and Tess was so excited I think she's already organized the whole thing" he laughed as he got a small burp off his son "Good boy" he said craddling him again and continued to feed him "So what do you think, you said you wanted to get married as soon as possible?" he asked

Keira thought for a minute "I do want to marry you and I guess there's really no point in waiting, I just hope I can get a dress in time, I want to look good for you" she smiled as she sat Anya up and began winding her

"Keira you could have an old pair of oil stained, baggy jeans and a dirty old shirt on and you'd still be the most beautiful girl in the world" he grinned

Keira giggled and went back to feeding her daughter "I can't wait to be Mrs Mar"

"And I can't wait for you to be Mrs Jak Mar" Jak grinned.

* * *

**KEIRA : Yeay I'm getting married (Keira dances around the living room)**

**JAK : ( Looks up from playing Jak 2 ) Why you so excited, you know from the end of Secret Love that we get married?**

**KEIRA : I don't care I like getting married**

**JAK : You do know this is only a story? **

**KEIRA : (Stops spinning and glares at Jak ) Don't you want to marry me?**

**JAK : Course I wanna marry you, but can we wait until I've finished this game?**

**KEIRA : (Sits back down and pulls a pad and pencil out) I suppose, I'm gonna design my wedding dress**

**JAK ROLLS HIS EYES AND GOES BACK TO HIS GAME**

**Thanks for reading, as I said just a short scene between Jak and Keira, if you like it please review, if not** t**hanks for reading anyway. **


End file.
